He's My Son
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jake is dying. Brock is praying? Reba is having a hard time cooping. What will happen? Wait and see


I don't own anything expect the idea

* * *

_I'm down on my knees again tonight_

Brock was down on his knees praying like he did every night since little Jake got sick.

_I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right_

He was so worried. He hadn't prayed, actually prayed since Cheyenne was born. When Reba was pregnant there were some complications and Brock was so afraid that he would lose his wife or his child or both.

_See there is a boy that needs Your help_

Jake developed a high fever a weeks days ago. At first Brock and Reba assumed it was just the flu or a virus or something else.

_I've done all that I can do myself_

They tried cool baths, ice packs, cold water, medication… nothing was bringing the fever down. Finally they had to bring him to the hospital.

_His mother is tired_

Reba was sick with worry. She couldn't eat or sleep. She couldn't take care of Cheyenne and Kyra. Sometimes Kyra would cry that she misses her momma. Cheyenne would tease Kyra causing a stressed out Reba to spank Cheyenne for teasing her sister and yell at her for being such a brat.

"You're brother is sick," she would say, "can't you be a little more mature"

"I hate you," Cheyenne would yell, "You're mean"

Brock would try to be the peacemaker but both mother and daughter were furious.

"Mom's mean," Cheyenne would yell and slam her door

_I'm sure You can understand_

Last week that happened again and he tried to talk to Reba

"Reba you're being a little harsh with Cheyenne"

"She knows we're going through a tough time now. She could be a little more mature"

"She's a kid"

"Brock I'm a mother and a scared to death one. I can't be babying the girls right now. Jake is DYING. What do you expect me to do… be a big ray of sunshine?"

"No but I would like you to treat Cheyenne and Kyra like children not little adults"

_Each night as he sleeps_

The only time Reba looked peaceful was when she was with Jake and he was sleeping.

She goes in to hold his hand

Brock saw Reba holding Jake's tiny 3-year-old hand. She looked up at him and whispered, "Where is Jake"

"He's right here sweetheart"

"No. That's not Jake. That's a shell of Jake. Where is our Jake? Where is the little boy that loves "the funny stuff" as he calls it? Where is the little boy that can be stubborn at times and dig his heals into the ground until he gets what he wants? Where is the little boy that snuggles up to me and says "momma I love you"? Where is our little boy?"

"He's in there somewhere," Brock said, "and we'll get him back"

_And she tries not to cry_

Brock could see Reba was trying really hard to be strong.

_As the tears fill her eyes_

She couldn't help it. She just burst out crying. He knew not to try to placate her. That just pissed her off. He just held her and gave her time to calm down.

"We can't lose him," she sobbed

_Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
Let me take his place somehow  
See, he's not just anyone  
He's my son_

He whispered the prayer begging the maker to save Jake.

_Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep_

After Reba left, very unwillingly Brock stayed and watch his little bit sleep. He brushed the hair from his eyes and kissed him

_I dream of the boy he'd like to be_

Jake has so many different dreams, hopes and aspirations. He used to say he wanted to be just like his daddy but one day he was going to go to the moon.

_try to be strong and see him through_

"You're gonna be okay buddy," Brock whispered, "you're going to grow up to be a great man like you're dad and you're gonna go to the moon and you're gonna make us all proud. I love you buddy"

_But God who he needs right now is You_

Through the corner of his eye Brock saw Jake smile.

_Let him grow old  
Live life without this fear  
What would I be  
Living without him here  
He's so tired and he's scared  
Let him know that You're there_

"Jake if you can hear me squeeze my hand"  
Jake squeezed his hand

_Can You hear me?  
Can You see him?  
Please don't leave him  
He's my son_

It was at this point Brock knew Jake would recover and he did


End file.
